rockyandbullwinklefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocky and Bullwinkle in Lost Galaxy
Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags take a trip to a lost world and meet some robots. Plot Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen and their friends Crusader and Rags are taking a trip to a space adventure in galaxies and last time when they've been in space when the gang have saved Fern, Miss Poodle and Marissa and their guardians have cast a spell on the aliens and turning them into stone statues and now they are taking a trip to another galaxy that they've never been before so they hear magic and it's Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora appears with their magic and they told them that there's lost Galaxy. Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags asks Huaxing, Shanying and Friends where can they find the lost galaxy, and Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora replied them that all they got to do is to go to space find the Lost Galaxy, they can find what is in the lost galaxy so they blasted into space. They search the right spell/incantation in their book of magic and it's telling them to do a space adventure to do that, they must find the Stars to lead the five heroes to the lost galaxy. Meanwhile at Pottsylvania, Fearless Leader and Nightshade discovered that the immortal Friends showing their mortals/normals Friends the lost galaxy and they can help them to find it in space, Fearless Leader and Nightshade has a evil plan to capture them before they can go to space and they will do that. Nightshade asks Fearless Leader, how are they going to do that, Fearless Leader told him that they send Boris, Natasha and Snidely to follow the heroes tracks. Back to Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags, they and the immortal witches see Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell are being captured by those aliens so they have come to rescue them in the lost galaxy so the gang blasted there immediately. When the gang and the immortal gang follow the Glamitorians, they're heading to those stars and then they take them to the evil alien sorceress who wants to kill all earthlings, but Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags arrest the aliens while Huaxing, Shanying, Ka-Lun, Hawazaki, PinYin, YungKoi-Po, Dodureiyo, Nei'er, Usagi-Yoshika and Shiro-Tora realizes that those aliens turn out that they are pirates aliens and they are stronger than them. Pirates Aliens are led by Captain Stromkus and he's stronger than earthlings, Karen asks Stromkus why is he doing this, but Captain Stromkus told them because they have to capture them, but Huaxing, Shanying and Friends told Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Crusader and Rags that the alien sorceress knows Valehinba who is plan to take over the earth and they must save Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley and Nell so he can trapped and his his revenge on them. Then suddenly, the two engines, Moose and Squirrel Turbo came and rescue Rocky, Bullwinkle, Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags. After the two talking Turbo rescue the heroes, Rocky and Bullwinkle told Karen, Mr. Peabody, Sherman, Dudley, Nell, Crusader and Rags that they've met Moose and Squirrel Turbo before when they meet the family durring the race, they have defeated their rivals Badenov and Fatale Turbo, and now they will meets some robots friends and they can help them to stand up to Captain Stromkus. When Moose and Squirrel Turbo take Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends to robotics planet, they meet a magic yellow robot named, Marxikzel and he welcomes his new guests to his planet and he and his wife, Marxizekele are trying to figure out Captain Stromkus's weakness. Marxikzel and Marxizekele told Rocky and Bullwinkle and Friends that they've tried to find the weakness for Captain Stromkus and it's very hard to find it, they told also the Immortal gang to to search for his weakness so it could might kill him. Meanwhile at the pirate rocket ship, The immortal Friends are hearing everything what Captain Stromkus what he doesn't like what could kill him is the water gun Category:Animated films Category:Movies